Beyond Mokkori: Hypnotic Revelations
by AskForXYZ
Summary: [Reader requested drabble fan fiction; sequel to Confession Of A Sweeper: Jealousy Always Works] After the incident with Shinji, Ryo has been acting differently. Kaori is baffled by his endearing attitude. She shares her concerns with Miki who convinces Kaori to let her use her hypnotism skills on Ryo to get a better idea of his feelings towards Kaori. One shot.


Author's Note: Howdy? :D  
This one shot was requested by site user RadicalBBQ. Her words: "A drabble! I haven't read a single CH drabble ever. Could you write a short drabble? Something in which Kaori ends up blushing after knowing what effect she actually has on Ryo. Some revelations, you know" :D  
This story takes place after the end of the manga and is sort of a sequel to my first fic, Confession Of A Sweeper: Jealousy Always Works. You see, I am trying to create my own CH universe. Also, I have now read the manga till the chapter 'Play It Again, Mami'. So, my future stories and this one will have the manga influence as well.  
This is my first time writing a 'drabble'. Let's hope, RadicalBBQ and all you lovely people like it. By the way, 'oshiri' is Japanese for butt. :3  
Disclaimer: I do not own City Hunter or its characters. Would be pretty amazing if I did…

* * *

**Beyond Mokkori: Hypnotic Revelations **

Kaori shut the door behind her. She leaned against it as a gasp escaped her mouth. She was blushing like a newly wed bride. Her chest rose and fell with every heavy breath. She smiled and touched her face with both hands. Her face felt really hot. She whispered to herself in awe, "He… he has… he has desired, no… loved me all this time. Ryo has… Me… I…". She closed her eyes in bliss.

Previously that day, Kaori had occupied her regular seat at the Cat's Eye Café. A cup of coffee was right in front of her and she traced its edges with her index finger. She reminisced loudly about something that happened a day before. Miki listened to her attentively.

_Kaori was buttering the toast for Ryo to eat. He was having a hot cup of coffee as they watched the morning news together. "In other news, Hollywood actor Keith Sullivan finally tied the knot to his long time girlfriend Linda Saitou, our very own Japanese beauty. The couple exchanged vows at the…", the news anchor was describing a recent celebrity news to the audience. Kaori exclaimed, "How romantic! That Linda-san is one lucky lady". Ryo said with disinterest, "Hmm? What's so great about that Sullivan guy anyway?". Kaori said defiantly, "He is so handsome and thoughtful. Didn't you hear their wedding vows just now?". Kaori blushed and repeated, "When your face comes to my mind, all I can think of is kissing it. You remind me of music which I have never heard. Your eyes assure me…". "What a pansy", Ryo commented. Kaori frowned, "What's so 'pansy' about that? Every girl wants to hear how much someone loves her". She picked up their breakfast plates and coffee cups. A tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks as she chuckled, "I can't wait for the day a guy tells me how he's all crazy about me or how he can't stop looking at me and thinking how someone could be so beautiful". She giggled at her own joke before she saw Ryo looking at her seriously. He walked to her with a smile on his lips. "You want someone to tell you that?". Her breath caught in her throat as Ryo stepped closer to her, "First, we will have to find that someone". "Eh?". Ryo put a hand on her shoulder and closed his eyes as if in deep thought, "Someone who can match up to you. Someone who can strike fear into everyone's heart just by looking at them. Someone as terrifying as you are…". "JUST WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'TERRIFYING', YOU RAT?!", Kaori shouted before pulling him by the hand and flinging him across the room. Ryo screeched loudly before getting his head slammed against a wall. Kaori stomped away to the kitchen. _

"Oh", Miki said, "But, doesn't he tease you like that always?". Kaori looked up from her coffee, "He does. And actually, he doesn't tease me anymore about my appearance. Neither does he criticize my cooking anymore. He…". Kaori blushed and smiled to herself. Miki grinned at her, "Aha. What is it?". Kaori chose not to disclose any info about the act of courage she executed on the terrace that night... placing a sweet, gentle kiss on Ryo's cheek. She blushed further and said, "He has been acting very thoughtful towards me lately. Ever since the incident with Shinji last month. He is being very kind and nice and…". She blushed again. Miki laughed, "Then what is the problem? If you are complaining about Saeba-san's habit of teasing you, I remember that you said, 'It's a part of his personality' ". Kaori sighed and looked away, "That's not what I am saying. I know how he is and I don't want that to change. But, it's been years now. He has become a lot more loving and caring but still, it feels like he is hiding his true feelings from me. I don't even know if those are just feelings of friendship and care. Or love. It seems like I will never know what he truly feels about me". Kaori looked sad. Miki thought for a moment before saying, "I see. Would you like to find out?". Kaori looked at her in surprise, "How?". Miki winked, "I have a brilliant idea. Excuse me for a minute". Miki walked over to the door and turned around the café's sign which now said 'Closed'. There weren't any customers around. She walked back to Kaori, "Falcon and I have to go out for an assignment in an hour. He said he will be here in another… 30 minutes. We can talk without being disturbed till then". Kaori turned towards her as Miki took the seat to Kaori's right. Miki began, "I believe, you know about my skills with hypnotism". Kaori nodded in amusement. Miki said, "I could use these skills to read Saeba-san's mind. More like, send him in a trance and make him express his true feelings towards you". Kaori asked, "Like they do it in movies?". "Yes", Miki said, "Once he has been hypnotized, he can't lie or avoid my questions. It's a good plan". Kaori asked, "But, don't you think someone like Ryo whose skills are so sharp won't be affected by hypnotism?". Miki smiled, "Come on, Kaori-san. You are underestimating me". Kaori shook her head, "Sorry, that's not… it's just that I am not sure about this. I tried to follow a plan last time and it didn't work". Miki assured her, "It did. After that incident, hasn't Saeba-san been acting a little more caring? He changed in a lot of ways. You said that yourself". Kaori said, "Yeah. That is true. He even said", she blushed again, "that no other woman can make him feel the way I do". Miki gave her a warm smile, "You see? That plan really worked. And this one will too". "Are you sure?", Kaori asked nervously. Miki smiled, "More than I have ever been".

Kaori paced nervously in the drawing room. She looked at the clock from time to time. It was 6:00 pm in the evening and Ryo was playing his favourite video game. Kaori waited eagerly for the doorbell to ring. "Kaori", Ryo called without looking back. "What?", she stopped walking and looked at him. "Can you get me some more cookies?", he waved the empty bowl at her. She said, "Get them yourself. I am busy here". Ryo paused the game and looked back at her, "Huh? But, you are just walking around. Are you waiting for someone?". Kaori gave him a fake grin, "No, no. I am not waiting for anyone. I…". The doorbell rang and Kaori sprinted to open the door. She opened it and Miki greeted her, "Good evening, Kaori-san". Kaori smiled back, "Good evening. Please, come in". Miki walked in and looked around, "Hmm. Is Saeba-san not at home?". "Right behind you", Ryo said in a husky voice as he appeared behind her out of nowhere. He put a hand on Miki's waist and said, "Welcome to my humble abode. I… Eeee!". Kaori slapped his hand away from Miki's waist and twisted it behind his back. She gnashed her teeth, "Your abode is humble, but you are not". "Yes, yes, I agree, Kaori-sama", Ryo yelped in pain. Miki sighed.  
"Thank you", Miki emptied the glass of water Kaori had brought for her. Ryo was sitting across her on the couch. He smiled happily, "Say, Miki-chan. What brings you here? Could it be that you are here to ask me out behind that octopus' back?". Kaori stepped forward on hearing that, "Ryo! Behave yourself!". Miki smiled at her, "It's alright, Kaori-san". She looked at Ryo, "Is that what you really think, Saeba-san? Hmm… why don't you look into my eyes and see the truth for yourself?". "Waha!", Ryo exclaimed and leaned forward to peer into Miki's eyes. She gave him a smug smile before snapping her fingers. Ryo straightened up immediately. Kaori was surprised. She walked to where Miki was sitting and whispered, "Is he okay?". Miki said nonchalantly, "Yes. Now all you have to do is watch". Miki said, "Saeba Ryo, is that your name?". Ryo nodded, without blinking even once, "Yes". "Lie down on your back, Saeba-san", Miki stood up and carried her chair towards the couch. She set it down as Ryo did what she had told him to. Kaori stood behind Miki's chair and observed everything attentively. Miki resumed her seat and said, "Now, Saeba-san, close your eyes. You are aware that you are in a trance. I have full control over your movements. You will now answer my questions truthfully and one by one. Say 'yes' if you understood what I just said". "Yes", Ryo said, his eyes closed. Kaori waited for Miki to ask him the questions she had discussed with her at the café.

"Makimura Kaori. Do you know her?", Miki asked a hypnotised Ryo.  
Kaori whispered sharply, "Miki-san, why are you asking…".  
"Ssh. I know what I am doing, Kaori-san", Miki looked at Ryo again, "Do you know Makimura Kaori?"  
"Yes", Ryo said robotically.  
"Who is she?", Miki asked.  
"Makimura's sister", Ryo said. Kaori flinched a bit.  
"Who is she to you?", Miki asked.  
"She is family", Ryo answered. Kaori smiled to herself on hearing that.  
Miki asked, "Does this Kaori mean anything else to you?"  
Ryo said, "She is my partner"  
"What else?", Miki asked.  
"She is the voice in my head", Ryo said without missing a beat. Kaori looked at Miki in surprise. Miki gave her an assuring look. She asked Ryo,  
"What do you mean by that?"  
He said, "She is the voice in my head that stops me from hurting people. The voice which keeps motivating me to become a better person". Kaori blushed. She never realized that Ryo thought of her this way. She smiled lovingly at him. Miki too smiled at Kaori.  
She asked, "What else is she to you?"  
Ryo said, "Oshiri-chan". "Eh?!", Kaori said too loudly. Miki signaled her to keep quiet. Kaori's face grew red, _'That horny jerk. How dare he speak about my butt?!'_  
Miki asked Ryo, trying to keep a straight face, "So, you like Kaori's butt?"  
"No", he said. Kaori looked at him. Ryo added, "I love Kaori's butt". Kaori covered her face as her blush returned. _'This can't be true. Why is he saying such things?'_, she shook her head.  
Miki asked, "I see. What else do you like about Kaori?"  
Ryo said, "Her lingerie". Kaori flaked out on the floor with a loud noise.

Miki wiped a drop of sweat from her forehead. She cleared her throat, "Saeba-san, is Kaori your lover?"  
"No", he said. Kaori looked away, still recovering from the last fall.  
"Do you consider Kaori your lover?", Miki asked.  
"Yes", Ryo said. Kaori smiled, _'Really?'_  
Miki asked, "Then why do you make passes at other women?"  
Ryo said, "Because I consider them my lovers too". A huge dragonfly dropped off of Kaori's head.  
Miki asked, "Uhm, if you love Kaori, then why don't you make passes at her?"  
Ryo said, "Because I love her the most". Kaori gasped, "Ryo…". Miki asked him,  
"Why did you never tell Kaori that you love her?"  
"I tried to, but it never worked", Ryo said.  
"Will you please elaborate?", Miki asked.  
"Four years ago, we had a client from a country called Amalia. It was my job to protect the lady and her student. They stayed with us for 34 days. I was determined to express my feelings to Kaori…"  
Kaori whispered to Miki, "Do hypnotized people talk so much?". Miki hushed her and listened to Ryo.  
"I walked into the kitchen and kissed Kaori. But, it was the client, dressed in Kaori's clothes". Kaori gasped as she remembered that incident. She had walked in on Ryo kissing Takuya's sensei. She had beat him to a pulp and stormed away. _'It was me he wanted to kiss…'_, Kaori wondered. Ryo continued monotonously,  
"I became jealous of a client when he became attracted to Kaori. But I was relieved when Kaori didn't respond to Shinji in any way"  
"When the Silver Fox claimed that Kaori was my lover, I couldn't stop myself from encouraging her to seduce me so that I would protect her"  
"I wanted to tell Kaori about my feelings when her sister Sayuri showed up to take her away from me"  
"After my former partner Mary left Japan, I decided to confess my feelings towards Kaori. But, I couldn't build up the courage to"  
"I was excited that a client Asaka Ami was willing to 'pay' me through Kaori's body. But, I dismissed the thought immediately"

Kaori was bewildered. She just stood transfixed as Miki continued with the hypnotism session. Miki asked Ryo,  
"Why are you being more considerate towards Kaori lately?"  
"I was almost convinced that I was going to lose her to Shinji. If I keep acting indifferently towards her, she might leave me"  
"What do you care if she leaves you?"  
"I will not survive if she is not there by my side"  
"If you have always loved her so much, why did you say all those mean things to her in the first place?"  
"Every time I said something demeaning to her, it was to suppress my own feelings"  
"What type of feelings?"  
"Mokkori", Ryo answered. Kaori's face contorted in a weird expression. Miki coughed a little before asking,  
"Does Kaori make you feel mokkori?"  
"Yes"  
"When does Kaori make you feel mokkori?"  
"Whenever she touches me, whenever I get a glimpse of her assets, whenever I think of doing it with her". Kaori blushed furiously and backed away into a corner.  
"Why don't you do 'it' with her then?"  
"She deserves better"  
"What does she deserve?"  
"She deserves pure love which goes beyond mokkori"  
"Is your love not pure enough for her?"  
"It is. But, my love is not worth being returned by her"  
"Why not?"  
"I am not good enough for a woman as genuine as herself"  
"Do you think she loves you?"  
"Yes"  
"Do you know what she thinks of you?"  
"Yes"  
"Then, what is your biggest dream for Kaori?"  
"For her to be happy with a man who deserves her and treats her well"  
"And who could that man be?"  
"I hope to become that man someday". Miki couldn't help smiling. She asked,  
"If you were to be with only one woman all your life, who would that be?"  
"Makimura Kaori"

Miki looked at Kaori who was by now on her knees in utter disbelief. She said to her, "I asked him all the questions you wanted me to. And some of my own. Should I bring him out of the trance now?". Kaori stood up, blood rushing to her cheeks from within. She stammered, "Y-yes. I… Excuse me for a minute". She ran off to her room and closed the door behind her. Ryo sat up straight as if on cue. Miki asked him, "Will that be enough, Saeba-san?". "Yes, thank you", he said. Miki said, "But, why?". Ryo looked at the closed door and smiled lovingly, "She needed to know".

Later that evening, Ryo seemed surprised to see the delicious array of food on their dinner table. He said, "Huh? Are we having a feast or something?". Kaori said, "No. I just felt like cooking you something special". She didn't take her eyes off of his face. Ryo literally digged into his food, "But why are you being so generous all of a sudden?". Kaori thought for a moment. She said with a guilty look, "Ryo, I have something to confess". "Hmm?". She said, "I… I had Miki-san hypnotise you this evening. I can explain. I was just so curious and well… She asked you questions about us and you revealed…". Ryo said uninterestedly, "This joke is not even funny, Kaori. It's not that easy to hypnotise a pro like me. You should know that". "But", Kaori tried to explain. Ryo said, "The silly ideas you get… Seriously though, how could you even think I'd fall for such a stupid joke?". Kaori looked appalled, "It's not a joke! You even said that you loved me". Kaori covered her mouth in response to what she had just said. _'Oh no. What's wrong with me? Why did I say that to him? I am such an idiot'_, she thought. Ryo looked at her with a stoic expression, "So, that's what you are trying to prove?". "Huh?". Ryo munched on a rice ball, "You want to spread the rumour that I'm gay so that all the pretty girls will stop falling for me. But, you see, Kaori-chan, not everyone thinks that you are a guy. And they may eventually find out that you are secretly a woman". A crow flew over, mocking Kaori. She stood up and said, "Is that so?". She slowly looked up and stared menacingly at Ryo. He froze a little. "Say, Ryo, have you finished eating those fried shrimps?", she smiled. Ryo managed to say, "Uh, yes". "THEN EAT THIS HAMMER NOW, YOU RASCAL!", Kaori hit him straight under the chin with her hammer. "Kyaaah!", Ryo flew straight up and got his head ploughed into the roof. "Stay there and regret what you just said, you cruel maniac!", Kaori yelled. Ryo grinned tiredly, _'Maybe I should have just kept my humour to myself. Ah. This is what you get for loving a pro wrestler'_.


End file.
